Intrusions of the Mind
by laurielove
Summary: Severus Snape finds a way to amuse himself. A series of insights. Multiple characters, but ultimately SS/HG. Mature readers, please.
1. Prologue

**Yes, 'tis I. Remember me?**

**Now this is new/old. New in the sense that it is completely original and never before posted, old in the sense that I started it a while ago. I found it on a memory stick I thought I'd lost. Not sure why I didn't publish it before as I'm very fond of it. I think I even made a banner for it a while ago, but that is lost in the mists of crashed hard drives. It's a series of drabbley type things, although none of them are too short. I won't give too much away, but it is essentially going to be a series of insights into the minds of various HP characters, focused through Snape and on Hermione. It will ultimately be an SS/HG story with some Laurielove snugglings to boot.**

**Please follow/like me on facebook (Laurielove) and also, my dear readers, I am compelled to encourage you to invest a mere few pennies or cents in the writings of my alter ego, Demelza Hart, details of which you will find on her facebook page of the same name, and Laurielove's. Or you can google her. It is thanks to you that I have been able to make the move to original, published writing, and I would love you to follow me on that journey too. Sh*t, that is vomit-inducing language, but you know what I mean. And I do mean it. You're still all with me, you know.**

**And, don't worry, I will be continuing and completing Entrancing Wendy soon.**

**So, here you are - who doesn't want to delve into the mind of this man? Thing is, he's had the same idea.**

* * *

Severus Snape's finger traced the rim of his wine glass. He observed the narrow edge digging into his flesh with smooth precision. Soon enough, the distraction wore off and he raised his eyes dully to stare out across the Great Hall at the assorted masses of students.

Everyone, staff and students alike, had gathered in the hall for the annual academic summary, during which all the achievements, changes in syllabus and notable developments would be listed in dry chronological detail.

It was a necessary evil, demanded by the Governors and dreaded by pupils and teachers alike.

The staff took it in turns to deliver the speech, dreading the year it would be their duty. This year, the unfortunate task had fallen to Professor Flitwick. He was currently delivering the lengthy edict in the most somniferous monotone imaginable.

Once the meagre academic achievements of Slytherin had been detailed, Severus had given up listening, and now ennui was settling in.

He brought his hand slowly up to his chin, smoothing over the smattering of late afternoon stubble which was starting to poke through. His eyes narrowed a little. The sensation displeased him.

The year would be over in a few weeks. It had been an unusual one. The previous school year, due to – _unusual circumstances_ – had been repeated. The entire student body had returned, one year older, but, Severus noted regretfully, not a year wiser. Well, there were, he grudgingly admitted, possibly one or two exceptions.

It was with an odd mixture of surprise at his own survival, annoyance that he had to tolerate Potter and his lackeys yet again, and a forced re-evaluation of his own preconceptions of certain students, that Severus had endured the repeated year. He had relinquished his position as Headmaster: a decision with which he was only too happy after the associations of his tenure. However, he had watched with sly interest as McGonagall had taken up his mantle with efficient but, in his opinion, uninspired leadership. Still, her precise administration had enabled life to proceed as it had before the war (now, refreshingly, without the presence of the Dark Lord.)

Turning his head slowly, he looked towards the Headmistress. She sat bolt upright, her head inclined to her colleague as he detailed the new varieties of plants developed in Herbology. Severus smirked with subtle wryness. Despite looking in the direction of their diminutive colleague with apparent engagement, McGonagall's eyes were glazed and empty, her mind as far from the droning tedium as Severus wished he physically was.

Severus knew from past experience that the speech was likely to last at least another three-quarters of an hour or so. An ache developed within him. He was a master at suppressing the stultifying effects of boredom, his mind usually quick to latch onto a matter requiring careful thought, but the enforced need to be still and silent at this moment was making this hard even for him.

How to pass the time?

He cast his heavy gaze once again over the students, noting how several had slipped into a doze. Under the circumstances, even he found it hard to hold it against them.

Soon they would move on at last, this year group to end all year groups, as he had thought. Instead, he had had to endure an extra year of the arrogant, insipid rabble. Still, all were now older. Some had been through turmoil beyond anything he would wish on fellow human beings. After all had been said and done, he had mustered some respect in his embittered heart.

As he looked at them now – Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Lovegood ... Potter – he wondered what their own tormented minds were contemplating to endure the sluggish countdown of minutes.

He wondered ...

Not since the intellectual vanity of youth had he used Legilimency without the consent of the subject. But now ...

They wouldn't know … would they?

He glanced surreptitiously at Flitwick. He had only reached History of Magic – another ten subjects to go. They were there for the long haul, and Severus could take no more.

His dark eyes moved back to the students. Weasley sat, his jowls pushed up in grotesque distortion as he rested his chin on his right fist, his left hand pushing a fork around the remnants of food on his plate. Beside him was Granger, arms folded in front of her, looking vaguely up towards high-table, but her eyes were clearly focused on anything but Flitwick. Of all of them, she had developed the most during the events of the last few years, and now sat, straight-backed and elegant. Severus could not deny her maturity and intellect, traits which had moved so far beyond her peers he wondered how she had tolerated being back in the institution.

Opposite her was Lovegood, an intriguing creature. He had rather enjoyed, if that was the word, her curious obscure mind. More than the others, with the exception perhaps of Granger, it was she who had shown the most interest in, and proclivity for, his subject.

And beside her, Potter. He was staring intently at the table, flicking something around with intent concentration. Idle as ever, concluded Severus. But certainly a survivor and ... saviour. Severus' top lip curled almost automatically. He still hated the boy. But the boy had grown into a man, and the man had brought them all into the world of normality they now inhabited. Even Severus was grateful for that.

His eyes moved to his own table of Slytherins. By his own standards, a more feeble-minded, self-absorbed and spineless bunch you would struggle to find anywhere. His gaze fell on the white blond hair of Draco Malfoy. He was sitting with his head clasped tight in his hands, his piercing eyes staring across the hall determinedly.

Severus sniffed in. He hadn't endured all he had not to allow himself the occasional indulgence.

Focusing his senses, he stared hard at the young blond man and, discreetly and secretly, entered his mind.

* * *

**More very soon. I have all but one or two of these completed, and the others will not take too much. Nice to be back. LL x**


	2. Mr Malfoy

**Glad you're enjoying the start of this. Here is our first, or rather Severus', glimpse into someone's mind, in this case Draco's. Don't expect a particularly pleasant reassessment of his character. Having said that, he is focusing his attention on someone who brings out strong emotions in him. Enjoy. **

**(And, pretty please - necessary in this mad world of ours - do search for Demelza Hart, my writing alter ego, on Amazon or iTunes and part with a few pennies for some more of my work. You'll also find her/me on twitter and facebook under the same name.)**

**LL x **

* * *

The thoughts of Draco Malfoy came to Severus in nebulous images and impressions, interspersed with lines of words, strung together in a twisting stream of consciousness. For a newcomer to the art of Legilimency, it would be almost impossible to make sense of the confused psychological melange, but Severus was a master of the skill, easily able to sift through the mental meanderings to get to the essence of Draco's mind.

_Shut the fuck up, you boring prick. How the hell much longer do I have to sit here? Food was shite tonight too. Could go to Hogsmeade later. Sneak out. No one would have a fucking clue – they're all so distracted by their own self-importance._

_Bloody hell, Goyle, quit slobbering. Makes me wanna vomit. Wish you'd bloody piss off, give me some peace. Can't leave me alone, can you?_

Severus watched through Draco's eyes as he looked over at the Gryffindor table and they fell on Potter's back.

_Fuck you, Potter. Fuck you. Why you? Why the fuck did you survive when so many didn't? My friends, my relatives. Crabbe instead of you, my aunt instead of you …_

Severus saw as, in his mind, Draco now rose up out of his chair and clambered over the tables_. _

_He reached Potter's table, grabbed him by the scruff and hauled him out of his chair. Potter turned with a look of astonished fear. At once, Draco swung his right arm and planted a fist squarely across Potter's chin and nose, sending his glasses flying across the hall. Potter staggered back and fell inelegantly to the ground, blood pouring from his broken nose._ _The students around them laughed and jeered. Even Weasley could not stifle a snigger._

Then Draco was back sitting at his table silently. Severus focused his attention on the young man's face; it held a sneer of satisfaction.

Draco's attention then turned to Hermione Granger. For a time his mind was oddly blank as he simply stared at her. Her image was now fixed as firmly in Severus' mind as it was in Draco's.

_Granger. Hate you, you self-righteous bitch. Couldn't let me better you in anything, could you? Never. Not once. Not one bloody test. Sycophantic cow. And now you're even bloody brilliant at DADA. Always. Right from the bloody start. Always that one fucking step ahead. Bitch._

_Great tits though. I fucking love your tits, Granger. Gods, I adore your whole body, but especially your tits. I really, really wanna come on your tits. You'd love it, I know you would. I could do things to you had never even dreamed of. I'd make you moan, Granger, I'd make you beg me for it. For once, I'd be that one step ahead._

And in his mind, and hence in Severus' too, Draco's fantasy was lived out.

_The Granger girl was suddenly naked in his mind's eye, lying back in apparent erotic bliss, her hands running up to cup her round breasts, her eyes closed in rapture as Draco enacted what he desired. _

Severus withdrew hurriedly from Malfoy's mind, gripping the table to steady himself as he refocused on the real world around him. His mind was reeling more than could usually be expected after Legilimency. He reached for a drink of water.

How sordid the young male mind was. Sordid, but predictable.

Severus drank long from his glass.

Before he replaced it, his eyes rose slowly over the rim and fixed on the still-seated and fully-clothed figure of Hermione Granger.

* * *

**More very soon. x**


	3. Mr Weasley

**Whose mind will Severus investigate next?**

* * *

After taking a few moments to settle himself after the somewhat disturbing view into Malfoy's mind, the Potions Master's eyes surveyed the students once again; Flitwick showed no sign of drawing to a close. Another, perhaps?

His eyes fell on Weasley, still prodding food around his plate. The ginger oaf was hardly worth it. Still ... for the sake of equality, why not?

It was even easier than he thought. With barely any effort, Severus slipped into the mind of Ron Weasley.

_They could've at least kept the food coming during this ... wanted some of that chocolate cake Harry had. Wonder if I could send a message to him under the table – he might know the result too. They must have won. Bloody must have._

_Merlin, get me out of here! Get me bloody out of here now! Out of this hall, out of this school, out of this fucking place. Shouldn't have come back. Only did it for her. It was worth it then. When I thought ..._

_Fuck, still hurts. Five months. Five fucking months. Literally._

_Thought we'd last longer. I blame McGonagall. Pressured her. All the bloody time. Work work work work work. She couldn't bloody think of anything else. Never. Forgot about me. What was I to do? And then they offered me the coaching position. Couldn't say no, could I? _

_Did take up a lot of time though, I'll admit._

_We're still good friends, though, aren't we? Friends. Could be worse. Much worse._

_Still love her ... as a friend, of course._

_Still love her._

Weasley was staring at Granger now. Her eyes were still fixed up onto High Table. Even Severus had to admit that through the redhead's eyes she looked luminous and remarkably beguiling.

_Still want you ... every day ... every minute._

_Hermione._

There was pain now. Granger's image was fixed firmly in his head as Weasley stared at her, thought her, dreamt her. Severus knew he should pull out – it was hurting him. But he could not. He was intrigued. Weasley had started remembering, imagining.

_Hermione was standing in a room, perhaps her dorm. Slowly, sensually, she was undressing. She seemed to be alone but Weasley was presumably watching her. Her long fingers were slipping a light dress off her shoulders. It fluttered to the floor, revealing pale, smooth flesh clad only in satin underwear. Raising her head, she smiled gently: a smile containing not only warmth and tenderness, but a heady erotic charge, igniting desire. _

Severus' mouth was dry. Still he could not pull away.

_Slowly, Granger reached behind her and undid the bra clasp before slipping the straps off her shoulders. The bra fell from her breasts, revealing them ripe and round before his eyes. He could not move from the vision. She raised her hand and held it out, motioning for him to come to her ... for Weasley, in his dreams, to come to her ..._

Enough! Not the Granger girl again!

Severus shook his head hard and forced himself away from Weasley's imaginings.

He turned his gaze towards the sobering tone of Flitwick, determined not to look in the direction of the Gryffindor table any more.

* * *

**Oh, Severus, somehow I doubt you'll manage it.**


	4. Miss Lovegood

**So glad you are enjoying this. This one's a little different, but just as significant and quite tender, I hope. They're not all going to be lustful. (Don't worry, plenty of that still to come, however.) I don't want to spoil who is coming up, but if you have any requests for who else's mind you'd like to see him read, let me know. Bear in mind, I only really want to do the main student characters and don't want this dragging on for too long. I have three more written but could do a couple more.**

* * *

Severus noted that Luna Lovegood seemed to be the only person in the hall actually listening to Professor Flitwick. She was staring fixedly at him, her mouth set in that peculiar dreaming smile she always exhibited.

Severus wondered briefly whether it would even be worth entering her mind. Still, she was an intriguing prospect. After only a moment's hesitation, he stared hard and invaded her thoughts.

_Is that right? Gryffindor have gained more housepoints for Transfiguration than for any other subject? And we have for Herbology? How curious. But if those are the facts, I cannot argue with them. Salty food. Need a drink._

Lovegood was indeed musing on the content of the speech. Severus rolled his eyes and almost immediately pulled out. He watched as the girl reached for her glass and brought it towards her mouth. She stared into it for some time.

_Thirsty. Not like then though. So, so thirsty. The other one not looking very well. Wish I could get him something. Poor Mr Ollivander – such suffering – such desolation. If we could get hold of some Horklump essence; that would give him plenty of sustenance. If I can look up, maybe ... no ... pain. Can't move ... cold ... hard ..._

Severus tensed. Lovegood's thoughts were suddenly dark and patchy, but still he knew where she was, what she was remembering. She was back in the cellar of Malfoy Manor. She squeezed her eyes tight shut and her words now came rapidly and frantically in a rushed slur of ideas.

_A unicorn mare will feed her young for two years. Through its mother's milk, the foal is not only given all the nutrients for its body, but is imparted with its mother's magical sensitivity. Magical connections exist more strongly in unicorns which were weaned late and had no contact with lesser species in this time. The Sparkfly will live in the unicorn's mane and rid it of any other insects which could pester and irritate it. An odd symbiotic relationship develops which ..._

She was distracting herself, concentrating on those things which enabled her to escape from the memories and torments of her past. At length her thoughts calmed and moved back to the speech.

_Three new species discovered in the Forest ... It was good to help with that. Professor McGonagall was very kind to recommend me for that year's apprenticeship in the Himalayas. The yeti population should accept me after a few weeks if I bide my time ...take plenty to read ... patience ... I have that. Fascinating place. The best. Can't wait to go. One more year here. Still, it will be different without ..._

Her eyes fell on Potter's back. A burn of overwhelming devotion seeped through her mind into Severus.

_Always there. Always reliable. I'll miss him. And the others: Ron, Hermione. After him – again she looked at Potter – I'll miss her most. Kind, sweet Hermione, always talking, always doing. _

Lovegood looked at Granger. Through her eyes, the Granger girl's face had an expression of such accepting warmth that Severus felt a curious spread of heat into his very soul. He had felt that before, many years ago as a child, when he had played with …

Lovegood, fortunately at that moment, focused her thoughts more generally.

_Funny – them leaving here at last. It will be different. Feels like home sometimes because of them. _

_Sometimes. _

Severus withdrew carefully from the girl's mind. The glow of warmth remained.

* * *

**More very soon. LL x**


	5. Mr Longbottom

**Next ... x**

* * *

And still the speech went on.

Sitting along from Weasley at the Gryffindor table was Longbottom. Severus couldn't remember his first name. Norman, possibly. Nigel?

He was one of those students who had made himself memorable through staggering incompetence alone. Severus sneered. Perhaps that was a trifle unfair. It was, after all, the Longbottom boy who had slain the beast which had come so close to ending his own life.

Neville. That was the name. An utterly inconsequential name, but the boy had, he admitted begrudgingly, managed to do something of consequence for himself. Eventually.

Severus supposed he may be worth a look. He focused his thoughts.

Entering Longbottom's mind was the easiest so far, unsurprisingly.

_Chicken's stuck in my teeth. Bloody annoying. Harry's got a nice bit of cheddar there. He's not eating it – wonder if he'd mind if I have it. _

Severus observed through Neville's eyes as he leaned over to Harry, indicating the cheese. Harry duly pushed it towards him.

_Yes! Get in! Cheers, mate. _

The boy was euphoric over a piece of cheese. Perhaps Severus had been wrong in the reappraisal of his character.

_Ooh, bloody nice that. I'll chew slowly, pass a bit more time. Gods, I'm bored. Still, could be worse. Could be in bloody Potions._

Severus cocked an eyebrow.

Neville turned his head and looked straight at Snape. Severus flinched but held the connection.

_He's looking at me. Why's he bloody looking at me? I'll stare back. I'm not going to bloody let him get to me now. I've had it. He owes me. I killed the snake which as good as killed him. Forgotten that, haven't you, Snapey? You've never once mentioned it, you miserable, ungrateful bastard._

And there was such anger flowing into Longbottom now, anger directed straight back at Severus, intensified by the mental connection, that he started to pull out. But just then Longbottom averted his gaze and the pain lessened. There was still a slight pang inside Severus, his own emotion now. It felt curiously like guilt. He subdued it.

_Not bloody worth it. Forget it. One more Potions lesson and that's me done. Never again will I have to be in that damn dungeon. Gods, if I ever worked here I'd make sure that room was swept out and used as a games room or something. Something fun. Something lively. Discos. Yeah, that's it. It'd be the party room! I wouldn't have a single bloody cauldron near the place._

_Damn it, still got that bloody chicken stuck in my teeth. Don't suppose I can pick my teeth here. People will see. Ginny might see. Or Hermione. _

Longbottom let his eyes rest on Granger.

_She looks nice tonight. Well, she always looks nice. 'Specially tonight though. Her hair looks really nice. She's done something to it. Straightened it a bit or something. She keeps fiddling with it too. That's what girls do when they've changed something – can't stop touching it. Maybe no one's noticed. Maybe she wants them to. That's why she keeps fiddling with it. I'll say something to her. Just really casual, y'know, like, 'Done something to your hair, Hermione?' or 'Your hair's different. Suits you like that.'_

In Severus' mind, through Longbottom's eyes, he could now see the Granger girl smiling back at him after his casual hair compliment. '_Thanks, Neville_,' she says and smiles up warmly. It was a nice smile, he admitted. It made Longbottom, and hence Severus, feel happy.

Severus averted his gaze. Perhaps Miss Granger should take over the whole damned school! After all, the thoughts of everyone in it seemed to be inexplicably centred on her.

He withdrew from Longbottom's mind and topped up his glass, not with water this time, but with deep red Burgundy.

* * *

**More soon. x**


	6. Miss Weasley

**Here's your next little glimpse through Severus' eyes. **

**As you're here, forgive me taking a moment to recommend my alter ego's writing. Thanks to your support and encouragement, I've enjoyed a good start in the world of original, published stories. If you'd like some short, fruity stories written by lil ol' me, then search 'Demelza Hart' on any big internet bookseller. I would recommend the Pharaoh one or the Christmas ghost one, amongst others. A scintillating read for the price of a cup of coffee, if that. PM me for further details.**

**In the meantime, enjoy this installment.**

* * *

Severus' little game was proving quite diverting. He was keen to prolong it. He now turned his attention to another girl – Ginny Weasley, Potter's paramour. His mouth curled up a little unbidden. With barely a hesitation he focused on the flame-haired girl at the Gryffindor table.

_Bored._

_Try to catch Harry's eye. Harry._

_Harry, Harry … HARRY … look at me!_

_Oh, shit, you moron, LOOK AT ME._

_No, not going to happen. God knows what he's thinking. Doubt it's about Flitwick's bloody speech though. _

_He looks tired. Always does, like he's still responsible for everyone._

_Hope I can hold onto him. It's hard work. Not sure I can manage it half the time. _

_Sometimes I think she'd be better. _

The girl turned her head and her eyes fell on Granger – Granger, again – sitting down the table from her, still staring firmly ahead.

_Good old Hermione, ever reliable, ever alert, ever forward thinking._

_God, she's exhausting._

Severus felt a prickle of annoyance as Ginny's emotions shifted. It intrigued him.

_Never really understood why he didn't choose her. She's perfect, isn't she? Perfect Hermione. Perfect bloody Hermione. I think so … doesn't he? And why did she choose my brother over Harry? Glad it didn't last with Ron though. She would've got fed up with him sooner or later and it would've hurt even more. That was a tough time. Not sure Ron's entirely over it, even though he'd never admit it._

_But I worry. Worry that Harry will turn to her. _

_I've caught him sometimes looking at her, when he doesn't realise I'm watching. OK, they're friends. That's fine. They're allowed to be friends. But he does look at her like __that__. Not often, but sometimes. I can tell. _

_But she never looks at him like that. Never. She's always thinking beyond, always thinking of the next step. Sometimes I wonder if she thought Ron was just a convenience – easy. She makes everything so complicated for herself in everything else that she doesn't want a complicated relationship. _

_And what now, lovely, perfect Hermione? What now? _

_She needs an older man, that's what I reckon. She needs complication, even in sex. Especially in sex. Someone to give her a taste of her own medicine occasionally. Someone to question her, confront her opinions, someone to test her own concepts and ideas. Guys her own age aren't up to it. She needs someone at least ten years older, twenty maybe, at least for a while. Someone to make her scream in bed. She needs to scream in bed. Don't we all? _

And as Ginny had an image of Hermione in the throes of a loud, rampant orgasm, so too did Severus.

_She was lying on a bed, eyes closed, body bucking wildly, her mouth open to release a long wail of pure rapture. _

Yet again, Severus was transfixed. He wasn't aware of it, being so engrossed in the vision, but his heart was beating frantically.

_At that moment Hermione, seated at the table, turned back and caught Ginny looking at her. Ginny stifled a laugh. Hermione frowned and mouthed 'What?' at her with a confused smile. _

_Nothing, you silly sausage, just picturing you coming loudly at the hands of some demanding, brilliant older wizard. Just what you need. Leave Harry to me. _

Hermione looked back to High Table.

_God, you drive me round the bend sometimes, Hermione, but I do adore you, you know. Hope you're happy. Be happy, Mione. Do be happy._

And as the warmth of genuine friendship and hope filled Ginny, so too – whether he wanted it to or not – did it fill Severus.

* * *

**More soon. LL x**


	7. Mr Potter

**Only one more of these to go after this. Thanks so much for your support of this story. It's been an interesting one. LL x**

* * *

Severus supposed he'd better do it. Get it over with, at least.

Potter.

He almost daren't, but curiosity got the better of him. The boy looked exhausted, it had to be said. He doubted much of any interest would be gleaned.

Staring hard at the young man, Severus entered Harry Potter's mind.

_Tired. So tired. Bones ache. As usual. Want to sleep and sleep. Please let this be over._

_It's **all** nearly over. Hogwarts. Nearly over. For good this time. I did it. I stuck it out. Took some convincing. Didn't want to set foot in the place again. I didn't want to see any of them again. Was that strange? Wrong? It's like I no longer belong here, but at the same time this place belongs entirely to me. Don't think I'll ever truly leave it._

_God, it's been a weird year … but I suppose I needed it. Routine. Predictable expectation. Even Snape._

Severus winced. What would Potter think about him? After all that had happened, he wouldn't blame him if he couldn't give up the coldness he harboured.

_Snape. God, I hated him. All those years. Not anymore. I don't hate him. How can I? But I do hate being so bloody wrong about someone. But he was a total prick. Still treated me like crap this year. Done all right in Potions though – working to O standard, apparently. I guess I've done something right. Maybe he's starting to like me just a bit. Mum was good at Potions, they say. It might be starting to rub off. He'd like that, I guess. God, he surprised me. So brave. More than me. More than any of us. _

Severus contemplated withdrawing. But he didn't.

_So bloody tired. Hurry the hell up, Flitwick. Look at Hermione, as alert as ever. Surely she's not listening to all this bollocks? _

And Potter too, just like all of them, turned to focus on Miss Granger. Severus found himself keen to continue.

_Her eyes shine. They actually _**_shine_**_, like there's a light or something coming out of them. It's kind of weird. But amazing. Her intelligence sort of pulses from her like an energy. I can almost feel it from here. _

Severus was filled with a sudden glow of delight – Harry's feelings.

_She looks good. Her hair's different. She's sort of pretty, I suppose. Very, in fact. Not like Ginny. Different. Ginny's gorgeous and has such a great arse. Ginny makes me want to do … all sorts. Does Hermione? Nah … not really … but then … no. Really no. But … she does look sort of … sexy … today. Maybe if … God, I don't know. All those bloody nights in the tent … I tried so bloody hard not to think like that. She's my friend. She's my best friend. I don't think of her like that. Seriously. No. _

Harry was still staring at Hermione fixedly, and then into his mind, and Severus', they were transported to inside a tent, large, decked out, lived in.

_The dappled shadow of tree branches fell over the canvas. Hermione stood before him, smiling warmly. And then she lifted a finger to her lips as if to elicit his silence and took steady steps into him. Time seemed to slow and Severus, through Potter, was filled with the utmost anticipation. She looked radiant and immeasurably beautiful through Potter's eyes. She smiled again, so soft and giving that it made his insides leap with gladness. Then, with delicious deliberation, she curled her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him down to her. Their lips met. _

He felt it. Severus felt the warmth and tender softness of her mouth and couldn't bear to leave it. He should pull away, not through disgust or disinterest, but through the feeling that he was intruding, that this was a moment for the two of them. But he was compelled to stay.

It was Harry who ended it. The mind stream came to a juddering halt as he shook himself out of his vision and focused back on Flitwick who was detailing the budget overspend of the Divination department.

Severus instinctively glanced at Hermione. She was still staring determinedly ahead, not remotely aware of Harry Potter.

Yes, her hair did look different.

* * *

**Who could possibly be next? ;-)**


	8. Miss Granger

**Happy Easter Day, everyone. LL x**

* * *

Severus had avoided her.

Or left her until last.

He grimaced against the thought. No. He wasn't interested in the insufferable Gryffindor, despite the fact that the rest of the school clearly was.

Flitwick still droned on.

Severus' eyes rose slowly and fell on the Granger girl. She was no longer looking at high table. Her glazed expression was now fixed on the middle distance beyond the Ravenclaws, her arms crossed before her.

Of everyone here, hers would be the most fascinating, the most detailed mind to delve into. He knew that.

Perhaps just a little glimpse ...

Severus' face twitched and an overwhelming curiosity filled him. He tried to swallow it back. He'd had no hesitation in reading the others' thoughts, why was he prevaricating over this one?

He couldn't.

He had to.

It seemed rather that he couldn't _not_. And so, not taking his eyes from the intelligent face of the young witch, Severus entered her thoughts.

_... According to Flamel's book the hex only works on those of a noble heart, meaning that would render the counter-curse ineffective. 'Principles of Sorcery' has a case dating back to the 13__th__ Century – will look it up later. Must check ready for the lesson. Should have time after this. _

Severus sneered and contemplated withdrawing from her mind. How predictably pretentious and dry she was.

But then her thoughts shifted.

_Potions tomorrow. Nearly the last. Wolfsbane. Better bloody get it right this time. Couldn't bear it if I cocked it up again._

Severus tensed. The girl's thoughts grew more vivid – the setting was familiar. She was imagining herself in his dungeon. A scene was playing out in her mind and Severus was seeing through her eyes.

_She was standing at the back of the classroom, stirring the potion in her cauldron. Glancing up, her Potions Master was walking around, pointing disparaging fingers into the cauldrons of her fellow students. Then he turned and started his slow walk towards her. _

Severus was watching flinched. In Granger's mind, he was sure to criticise her. Perhaps she would answer back, hurl abuse at him. After all, it was her fantasy; she could imagine what she wanted. He was not sure he wanted to stay to listen, but the scene was too compelling to abandon.

_Snape walked up to Hermione's cauldron and peered in. He sniffed and picked up a spoon to stir the contents._

"_Consistency is good. Colour appropriate. A satisfactory job, Miss Granger."_

At High Table, Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise at his measured response.

_Hermione was smiling broadly and a glow of feeling passed into him; she was clearly delighted with his compliment. "Thank you, Professor. I've been working very hard to get it right and reading up on alternative methods of preparation."_

"_Clearly your hard work has paid off."_

Severus sneered. He couldn't imagine speaking to her like this in real life, but in her fantasy his voice somehow seemed right.

The fantasy continued.

"_You have always been a very ... conscientious ... student, Miss Granger."_

Conscientious? Surely he hadn't actually said that to a student?

"_Is that the closest thing to a compliment I'm ever going to get, Professor?"_

_Snape smirked slightly but did not give her a direct response. "You will soon be leaving this place, Miss Granger."_

"_Yes."_

"_Not a moment too soon, I should imagine. The world awaits you."_

_It was she who smirked now. "Hogwarts has certainly provided me with plenty of memories."_

"_Many of which you will wish to forget."_

"_Yes." She turned and fixed him with her eyes. "But not all."_

Severus, absorbing the workings of her mind, noticed that all the other students had suddenly disappeared. They were alone in the classroom. The conversation was utterly hypnotic. There was a sense of expectation between them which made his pulse quicken and his throat dry.

"_I suppose you forget about most of your students after they have left, Professor." She was looking at him intently and had taken a small step towards him._

_He too stepped closer to her. "Most ... but not all."_

_The girl was breathing rapidly now. She was staring up at him. His face was noble, elegant, his dark eyes staring into her, his hair thick and glossy. _

Do I look like that? Severus wondered.

_With a barely masked intake of breath_,_ Hermione turned away, back to her cauldron. There was a stillness, a heavy anticipation in the air. He felt her tension so acutely that every hair on his own body stood on edge. He moved behind her, so close that his breath could be felt on her ear. And then, with idle sensuality, his hands came up and were placed on her arms. Slowly, he drew them up, slowly. Her eyes closed and her head fell back with a sigh, revealing the creamy flesh of her neck for him._

Severus could not move. He was aghast, terrified ... thrilled at what he was seeing through her mind. And mixed into this was the undeniable wave of pure lust, both hers and his. His own breath was being pulled in as rapidly as the girl's in the fantasy. He could not leave it now.

_Hermione's hand reached back to hold his head, pulling it down to her neck. He needed little invitation. His mouth descended to the skin and he kissed her throat, deeply and sensually. "Severus..." came the word, floated out onto the air around them. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her slender, taut body back against his. In her imaginings, Hermione bumped against a hard protuberance between his legs, rubbing against it with deliberate seduction._

Severus flinched. He knew his own desire was rising hard under the table.

_His hands now moved up, cupping her lush breasts, running his fingers over the prominent nipples. One of her hands clasped onto his, pressing it harder against her. She moaned, a soft moan of complete abandon. "I've wanted this ... you ... Professor … I've wanted you for so long ... I didn't dare hope ..."_

"_Yes, yes, at last, Hermione ... I've waited for you ... now ... now ..."_

_He drew one hand up, turning her head to meet his mouth. She opened her lips and he plunged his down onto them. The force of their passion transmitted through her mind. His other hand was down, questing lower, reaching under her skirt, seeking – _

"And that concludes the academic and departmental report of 1998-99. I am sure you will agree, it has been a busy and productive year. Thank you for your attention."

Flitwick had finished. Immediately, there was a loud scraping of chairs as the students and staff roused themselves. Severus' connection with Hermione was lost.

Everyone in the hall was moving, gabbling, released at last from their stupor.

All except two people, sitting stock still.

Hermione Granger remained at the Gryffindor table, staring ahead of her. Severus Snape sat rigid in his seat at high-table.

As the hall thinned out, his gaze remained on her. And, slowly, her head turned and she looked directly at him.

* * *

**:-)**

**Now, I did say this was the last intrusion, but I did NOT say this was the end of the story. It's up to you. I could stop here if you like. What do you reckon? ;-)**


	9. Epilogue

**You didn't honestly think I'd end it there, did you!? Of course I wouldn't! I mean - it's me! Snape + Laurielove = inevitable sex scene.**

**Now, this IS the last chapter. Hence the name 'epilogue'. But, hey, you deserve a treat, so it's a long one.**

**In addition to the inevitable, it also has a touch of humour. I quite like combining sex with humour. I find it can be touchingly human and sweetly erotic. I hope and feel that's the case here. As we've had so many glimpses into everyone else's mind, I thought we'd have a look into Severus'. It's entirely his POV, but his distinct thoughts are highlighted in italics. **

**So, it leaves me simply to extend the usual invitation to join me on my facebook page (Laurielove) and keep up with news there. I've loved sharing this one with you. Oh, and, at the end, see if you can make my heart beat fast and exceed the number of reviews for the previous chapter! (There were a fair few ... thank you!) Either that or go and buy one of my original Demelza Hart stories. Or how about both? Mwa ha ha! There's no escape! **

**Yes, I'm desperate, but I know you can take it. Love you all lots. Now, over to Severus. LL xxx**

* * *

Severus didn't sleep much that night. He tried not to dwell too much on the reasons why, but unfortunately his mind gave him no option.

He lay there in the cool darkness of his dungeon chamber, the images and feelings of the Granger girl's fantasy played out over and over again.

It had stopped, the fantasy, when Flitwick's speech had come to an end, but Severus' mind seemed now to insist on continuing it.

He tossed and turned, trying to shake the ideas from his head. It was futile. _Merlin, let the night pass swiftly._ At least the morning would bring cold, clear-headed respite.

However, the morning would also bring Advanced Potions. He was setting them Wolfsbane. There would be about eight students present.

And one of them would be Miss Granger.

-xoOox-

He didn't look up when the students entered, determined to at least feign disinterest. He heard her first; her voice was immediately recognisable, lilting with intelligent authority above everyone else's. _Damn it, why did she have to be so bloody clever? _It made it so annoyingly hard to be dismissive of her.

Someone approached the desk and placed a small wrapped package on it.

"For you, sir, just a token to say thank you for all the years of excellent teaching."

It was Potter. She would be close by. He daren't look up.

"Sir?" tried Potter again. "Severus?"

_Oh, bloody hell, he'd have to acknowledge him; it was, after all, a rather touching gesture. _

He raised his eyes, trying to keep his hair over most of his features. There she was, over Potter's left shoulder. Her hair was curling chaotically again, just as he was used to. Her lips were dark. _Were her lips always that dark?_

He reached for the present. "Thank you, Potter. Very thoughtful."

"Oh, it's from Hermione too. After all, you're rather special to us both."

He looked at her. She met his eyes and her cheeks reddened. She dropped her gaze.

'Thnkoo muzgrasher.'

_Bloody hell! Articulate, man!_ He couldn't even bring himself to say her name properly out loud.

She cleared her throat and retreated to her desk, choosing one at the far back. _Probably wise._ But then, that's where she'd been in the fantasy. Exactly there.

His lower abdomen was warm and tingling. _Oh, damn it to hell, no. Concentrate, Snape, concentrate._

He focused on Wolfsbane, grateful for the complicated recipe and process involved. In all honesty, all these students were easily competent enough to master it, but in order to distract himself from the girl at the back, Severus went about each cauldron, commenting disparagingly on the efforts of the students and hurling his usual caustic criticism. It was his default setting and, at the moment, he needed the comfort of the familiar.

He avoided her. She would cope perfectly well. She needed little help. But after doing the rounds of every other student three times, he thought perhaps, for the sake of a semblance of balance, he should at least glance over her efforts.

He went closer. She was peering intently into her cauldron. A little too intently, it seemed, as if she was trying to distract herself from any other thoughts. As he got closer an aroma wound its way into him – floral, yet heady. Her. _Oh, Merlin, it was so very good._

He coughed tersely and studied her potion. It looked exemplary. _What the hell should he say?_ _Think of something, man, anything. Criticise something!_

"Consistency is good. Colour appropriate. A satisfactory job, Miss Granger."

_Not that! Anything but that, you utter imbecile!_

It was too late. Her eyes darted to his.

He had spoken the exact words she'd imagined in her fantasy.

'Excuse me, Professor?' she asked, those deep brown – _and completely stunning _– eyes wide with surprise.

"Umm … it's … fine … carry on … sort of … yes … not bad … ish …"

_Oh, stop looking at me, woman!_

But she didn't. She carried on looking right into him, as if searching his eyes.

"Am I … doing alright, sir?" Her voice was strangely gentle and curious, almost intimate.

"Yes, yes … fine, yes … just … get on with it … after all, your conscientious hard work will eventually pay off.'

_NO! You fool! You've done it again!_

He'd said something similar in the fantasy.

"Goodness. That sounds almost like a compliment, Professor Snape."

He stood, frozen, looking into her. She was smiling at him. _Don't smile._ She looked so irresistibly beautiful when she smiled. All those imaginings of her friends, all those wishes, the way she looked through their eyes – that wasn't an exaggeration of desire: it was fact. She was the most beautiful thing he could imagine – it was so obvious now. That warm tingling in his belly was almost unbearable and threatened to become something more than merely a warm tingling.

"I've enjoyed my lessons with you, sir."

_Had she?_ That was news to him.

"Really, Miss Granger? I find that hard to believe." _Gods, he sounded almost flirtatious._ And he was smirking. He felt it. He was smirking down at her. Her mouth curled up at him. His belly did a strange somersaulty thing. _Oh, Merlin!_

He was grateful for the voluminous secrecy of his robes as he could feel stirrings below which were best left for the most private places.

"Your teaching has been very thorough and your expertise quite remarkable." She stepped into him. She really did. She was so close now that if he just lifted a hand he could …

There was a bang behind them. He spun around instinctively. _Buggeration!_ Longbottom's cauldron had spewed its contents five feet into the air. But then, why break the habit of a lifetime?

He had no option but to deal with it. He cursed the man for distracting him. He had to abandon her.

The lesson continued. He found himself lingering closer to Miss Granger, and enjoyed the chance to drop further compliments her way. She kept looking at him. She kept giving him little smiles. They made him feel so incredibly good, it almost hurt.

The lesson came to an end. His last Potions lesson with them. The end of an era. The students gave him a round of applause and their appreciation was genuine and palpable. He managed to smile and even thank them.

But he was distracted. He didn't want her to go.

One by one, the students came up to shake his hand. She was the last after Potter.

"Thank you, sir … Severus … for everything," she said.

He had to grip onto his desk with his other hand. He held hers for dear life; he couldn't let it go.

"Miss Granger …"

"Yes?"

_Oh, gods, he couldn't help himself._

"Your skills have been … quite exceptional."

"Thank you, sir." There was that delicious blush again.

"I would like to …"

"Yes?"

_Oh, sweet Merlin, don't do it! Don't! Bloody don't_!

"I would like to … show you a … skill … an advanced technique which I believe will be most beneficial to you."

_Too late. Done._

"Now, sir?"

"Yes, now."

She was staring at him. Now more than ever he was grateful for the concealing quality of his robes.

She turned to Harry. "I won't be long. I just have something to sort out."

Potter seemed a little bemused and lingered. _Oh, just bugger off, Potter, will you? _

"OK. I'll see you in the Common Room."

At last the boy left. With a subtle flick of his hand, Severus made the door close silently and surreptitiously behind him.

_This was it. The fantasy. Alone in his classroom._

She was there, right in front of him.

"Professor …"

She didn't have to call him that, but he rather liked it when she did.

"What?"

_Bugger – did that sound too snappy?_

"I'm going to miss you when I leave."

"Hmngghh." _Was that a word?_ He suspected not, but it was all he could manage.

"Sir … What you said earlier …"

"What did I say?"

"About the colour and consistency … and about me being … conscientious …"

"What about it?"

"Yesterday, in the hall, during Professor Flitwick's speech …"

_Oh, fucking hell, she knew!_

"I … felt a … I sensed that … well … how can I say?"

"Just say it, Miss Granger."

"Were you reading my thoughts, sir?"

_Oh, shit, she __did__ just say it! _

Now it was his turn to go red.

"I was … bored, Miss Granger."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Po – ssi – bly – _not_." _Why couldn't he just get his words out normally like every other bloody human being instead of dragging each syllable out to the enth degree?_

He thought she'd run. He thought she'd hit him. She was entitled to.

She didn't. She stood there, in fact, she stepped closer, definitely. That wonderful perfume was stronger again.

"You were, weren't you?" she reiterated.

"Technically … yes." _What was he going on about?_ There was nothing technical about it. He just was.

She didn't seem in the least bit surprised or upset. In fact, she had moved closer again. "I thought you were. That's a bit naughty, isn't it?"

He chose not to answer, but his legs seemed to have taken him closer to her. She was still looking at him and she was still smirking. There was no question of that. And the way she said 'naughty' made him feel so completely wonderful he wanted it to go on and on.

"I can be naughty when I so choose, Miss Granger." _Oh, he was proud of that._

"So can I … as I think you may well know." _You naughty, gorgeous, sexy little vixen. _"The question is … who's going to be naughty first?"

He answered her instantly. Doubt and uncertainty were banished. Severus took her head in his hands, stroked along those beautiful high cheeks for a moment with his thumbs, registered the look of unfettered want in her eyes, and kissed her.

Although he wasn't really kissing her, he was melting into her. All his longings, all his frustrations and dreams and hopes and desires were poured into this divine woman, and she took. Her mouth opened and she was his. He slipped his tongue inside, hungry and searching, and found hers.

_Oh, Hermione …_

For a time he simply luxuriated in the heady joy of the kiss. She kissed him back so completely openly and honestly he feared he may weep. When her hands dragged up his arms to hold his head down to her, he groaned against her suppliant mouth.

_Oh, perfect life …_

When at last she drew back for air, he kissed down her neck, inhaling her scent, imbuing her texture.

"Sir …" she murmured, seeking more. _His groin was on fire, surely?_

He had endured several years of self-imposed abstinence in his duplicitous work for the Dark Lord. In that time his desires and fantasies had been buried, but now, all those years of frustration were banished. She was here and she was his. He spun her around, more forcefully than he'd intended, but, judging on her delirious gasp, not against her wishes.

Severus pulled her back against him, just as he had seen in her mind, and ran his hands up over the thin material of her shirt to cup her breasts – those perfect, lush round breasts – and bury his head (after manoeuvring his way through her mass of hair) once again in the aromatic warmth of her neck.

"Severus … I've wanted this for so long …"

_Just like in her fantasy._

One hand dropped, instinctively, inevitably, and started to work its way up her leg, her long, firm, perfect Hermione leg. Her little sighs and moans only encouraged him. And it was roughly here that the fantasy had abruptly ended.

He half expected it to now.

It didn't. His fingers continued up until they came to that most secret, warm, sacred place, hidden tantalisingly from him by her tights and underwear, but still very much there. Instinct was not forgotten. He grazed over it and she pressed down, encouraging him. It worked; he rubbed harder while the fingers of his other hand found the nipple through the thin material of her bra and flicked.

"Ohh …" she moaned. It was the most fantastic sound he'd ever heard. He wanted her to do it again. When he managed to undo her shirt and slip a hand under her bra and squeeze a nipple, she did.

"Ohh, good God, yes! More, please, more!" she pleaded. "Want you, want you so much … please, please …"

_Oh, Merlin! Was this happening? Was this actually really happening?_

Her hands reached behind her and nudged against his rock hard erection. A jolt of pure pleasure shot through him.

_Yes. Apparently it was._

It was Hermione who turned around and pressed her lithe body against him. She looked up with a brazen smile and pushed his robes back from his shoulders so that they fell in a dark pool onto the floor. _Oh, ye gods and little fishes, she'd better get on with it. He wouldn't last long at this rate._

"Professor Snape … I have longed to do this. Buttons, buttons, everywhere …" Biting her lip coyly, she duly set about undoing those buttons.

Each one was undone with ardent concentration, as if she was notching up her desire with almost masochistic languor. It took a while, but it steadied his feverish lust and kept his enormous hard-on in check for a time.

When at last she'd finished, she pushed his coat back and revealed the white shirt underneath. Luckily, this one didn't have so many buttons.

Was he surprised at her confidence? Perhaps, but it helped his own. He gripped her firmly in his arms and cocked an eyebrow, his mouth set straight. "Miss Granger … things seem to be getting a little unbalanced on the clothing front. As I always say when brewing – ensure you keep things balanced."

He brought his hands to her tie and tugged it loose, inspecting it before tossing it dismissively onto his desk. Then he moved onto her shirt and made much faster work of her buttons. She was soon standing before him with only her bra covering her top half.

It had been a while since he'd unhitched a bra. A moment's panic flared – could he still do it?

But he didn't hesitate and, holding her eyes, he brought his hands round to the clasp.

_Yes, apparently he could still do it_.

But his pride in his achievement was short-lived, replaced by sheer unadulterated lust as her naked breasts were revealed. They were breasts of perfection. He wanted to tell her but instead he simply dropped his head and took a nipple in his mouth. Her groan seemed to signal her approval. He sucked hard, relishing the tightening of that gorgeous little bud in his mouth.

He was sucking on Hermione Granger's tit. _Best not to think too hard about it._

He occupied his mind elsewhere by pushing down her skirt, quickly followed by her tights and knickers. She, meanwhile, was busy ridding him of his clothes.

There was no shame, no embarrassment; it was as if they had been working towards this moment for an age.

It was only when she was about to remove his underwear that he tensed. He had no reason to be ashamed of his size, he knew that – previous partners had expressed their appreciation in wide-eyed speechlessness – but with her … the only erection of his she'd previously had to deal with was the pile of textbooks he'd asked her to stack in the Fourth Year after she'd answered back in class.

Still, with a look of complete acceptance and expectation, she pushed down his pants and there it was. No more secrets, no more masking, no more concealment. He was before her. His breath came fast, almost painful in his desperation.

But when she looked up and smiled, he relaxed completely.

Hermione enfolded her arms about him and moved with him back to lie upon the table. He was between her legs. It was going to happen no matter what. There was no way it could _not _happen.

She was still holding him, guiding him closer, pulling him down to her.

"Now, Severus, please … I've wanted you so much," she implored, softly, just for him.

"Hermione …" – he'd said her name out loud – "for you – anything."

And he pushed into her.

_Oh, pure fucking pleasure!_ She felt glorious. He wanted to think about beauty and radiance and fate and the perfect moment, but all he could think was – _Fuck! My cock feels incredible inside her pussy! _

For, Severus Snape was, after all, a man.

Hermione moaned, a raw moan from deep in her chest. Her eyes closed and her neck craned. And then she clenched down on him and urged him deeper. He pushed through and – _Oh gods! Yes! Again!_ – so he did, deeper, deeper, until he could go no further and he was impaled on her.

He glanced down. She was staring up at him, a faint smile on her face.

"Hard," she whispered. (Ever the intellectual, Severus wasn't sure if she meant it as an adjective in the indicative, as in 'your cock is hard' or an adverb in the imperative, as in 'fuck me hard'. He opted for both, taking the former compliment and setting about fulfilling the latter.)

Pulling back, he was almost blinded by pleasure. His insides leapt with sheer physical ecstasy. He let out a groan of his own which prompted her to clench yet harder on him. _Oh fuck! Concentrate, man. Never do anything prematurely._

But she had asked and he would comply. He thrust back in, hard, and her back buckled. She grinned with delight. He pulled out, then powered into her again.

"Again," she said. He did.

"Again."

Soon enough they built up a rhythm, synchronised and attuned. He reached across and found that sweet nub of flesh tucked away just above his pistoning cock. He stroked it and she mewled. O_h, he liked that sound_. He kept it up and she kept on mewling.

"Yes, yes, yes, so close, so close."

"Come, come, come, Hermione …" He wanted to see her and hear her and feel her. He wanted to empty himself in her as she was coming apart around him.

After only two more strokes, he felt it. Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open and she wailed – a long shrill wail of wonder. She was spasming on him so hard he would release cataclysmically. He came so completely that he had to throw down a hand onto the table to brace. Pleasure tore its way through him and voiced itself in a raw moan, as deep and throbbing as his voice.

It seemed to go on – the most profound orgasm he could remember. He was filling her, there was no other way to put it. Filling her with his seed, with his adoration and with his devotion.

Afterwards, he slumped onto her, utterly spent. Her slender arm fell across his back and she held him there. They didn't speak.

Severus wasn't sure how much time had passed – time seemed irrelevant. It could stop now as far as he was concerned.

"Ow," she eventually murmured.

He looked up. "Are you alright?"

"The table's a little hard."

He pushed off her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise." She raised herself up. He slipped from her but she took his head in her hands and kissed him. "Don't ever apologise. You have nothing to apologise for."

"Oh, but I do really. I can be, for want a better word, a complete bastard."

She smiled. "You weren't then."

"Was it …?" He didn't finish. He shouldn't have asked but something compelled him to.

"Incredible. The most incredible, Severus."

He rested his forehead on hers. "It's not allowed, of course. Teachers and students. If anyone found out, there would be … repercussions."

"Well, it's a good thing nobody is going to find out then. And besides, I'll be finishing here next week. And I'm nearly twenty. And I've fought in a war. And I've been tortured. I think I'm allowed to choose who I have sex with."

He smiled at her in wonder. "You're amazing. They all adore you. All of them."

She gave a little frown. "What do you mean?"

"They were all thinking about you yesterday, in the Hall during Flitwick's speech."

Hermione tutted with teasing reproachfulness. "Were you reading their minds too? You're even naughtier than I realised, Professor Snape!"

"I told you – I was bored. But they all adore you and most of them want you – Weasley, Longbottom, Mal –"

She put up a hand. "Stop! Too much information!"

"I apologise. But, come to think of it, I am finding it a little … unsettling. I probably won't see very many of them again. It's a curious thing, after all this time."

Her eyes grew distant. "I know. But I'm ready. I've done my time here. It's time to move on. Strange though … the ending."

Severus drew her in again and searched her eyes. Just before kissing her, he declared, more sincere than ever, "Oh no, Miss Granger, for once you are wrong. As far as you and I are concerned … it's just beginning."

* * *

**Oh, he's so good. Don't you think? ;-)**

**LL x**


End file.
